First Love
by Rantuaru
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped by a youkai that's determined to make her hate Inuyasha and come to him. Whats this? Inuyasha kills Kikyo?
1. KinappedConfession

AN: This is my first fan fic so I'll let you guys know up front , I have no problem with a little criticism. At this point I'll welcome anything. So here it is , please enjoy.  
  
Notes: 'thoughts' "speaking out loud" *flashback*  
  
As the sun crept lazily over the horizon , it shined its rays on the locks of a lovely young maiden , who sat poking at a campfire.  
  
Kagome had awakened before sunrise and couldn't go back to sleep. She'd finally given up and slid out of her sleeping bag , careful not to arouse the sleeping kitsune that had shared her bedding the night before. She decided to rekindle the dieing fire so that when the sun rose , she could start breakfast. Her eyes wondered to a nearby tree and rose to look at the figure who arm hung limply from the branch on which he slept.  
  
' Inuyasha ,' she thought, 'you look so peaceful when you sleep. If only I could say the same for when you're awake.'  
  
Kagome sighed heavily as she walked over to her bag to get her toothbrush. She chuckled to herself , thinking of what Inuyasha had said when he first saw it.  
  
* " What the hell is that?!"  
  
"Its called a toothbrush, Inuyasha. You use it to clean your teeth."  
  
" Feh. I don't have to worry about those pathetic little things you humans are always complaining about because …"  
  
" Inuyasha , you never cease to remind me about how pathetic humans are. Sometimes I wonder why you keep me around."  
  
" For the shards of course ! I haven't found any other reason except for sometimes when you're good company."  
  
" Coming from you , I'll take that as a compliment ." She then began to brush her teeth.  
  
" You know, you almost look like an angry youkai with all that foam in your mouth. Isn't that stuff gross ?"  
  
Kagome just shook her head. Inuyasha leaned over to smell the foamy substance that was on the corner of her mouth. It smelled okay , so he licked some off.  
  
" Sit!" Inuyasha went face first into the ground," What are you doing!"  
  
" Hey , what'd do that for wench?!"  
  
" What are you doing licking my mouth?!"  
  
" That foamy stuff smelled pretty good , so I thought I'd taste it."  
  
Kagome was about to yell , but couldn't because of the pitiful look on his face. He even seemed to be a little embarrassed.  
  
" Just warn me next time, okay?"  
  
" Feh." *  
  
Kagome continued to chuckle at the memory as she washed her face. Little did she know that nearby, hidden by the trees, golden eyes watched over her.  
  
Inuyasha had been awake from the time Kagome stirred in her sleeping bag. He never opened his eyes, but relied on his senses to follow her movements around the camp. He'd even felt her eyes on him and heard her sigh. He'd wondered what she was thinking about when the sound of her footsteps led away from the camp.  
  
' I should follow her. She's always a magnet for trouble.'  
  
He stealthily followed her to a nearby stream and watched her brush her teeth. Even he had to smile at the memory of licking her mouth. He vaguely remembered brushing her cheek with his tongue. He had marveled at how sweet her skin was, and wished for another chance at tasting her again. An evil scent brought him out of his thoughts. He turned his eyes to Kagome and watched her back stiffen. Forgetting that she wasn't supposed to know that he'd followed her, he jumped from the tree and drew Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Inuyasha , I sense a shard!"  
  
"Where?" he asked, turning to face her.  
  
"Its coming this way. We should get Sango and Miroku."  
  
Automatically he sheathed Tetsusaiga and allowed Kagome to climb on his back. 


	2. Fight

AN: To my reviewers. I'm so sorry about the misunderstanding. You see I normally write my story on paper first, then I type it later. But part of my story was missing and I didn't notice until I got you guys reviews. So this is the chapter that's supposed to be here. I took the liberty of removing the one you've already read, and placed in the next chapter section. That way you don't have to do any 'tricks' just to read the fic. Well so sorry you guys for the mess up.  
  
As always, Inuyasha's heart sped up when he felt Kagome's legs wrap around his waist. He would often run faster just so he could feel her tighten up around him. He shook his head, attempting concentrate harder on the task at hand. The smell of the youkai grew stronger, and Inuyasha knew that he was closing in.  
  
Kagome was unable to enjoy the feel of Inuyasha beneath her. The evil aura coming from the youkai was starting to make her feel uncomfortable. When she felt it draw closer, her nails dug deeper into Inuyasha's haori.  
  
Sango and Miroku were finishing up their breakfast when Kirara started to growl. Shippou, who had been sitting next to her, jumped up when she transformed into her larger form.  
  
"What's wrong Kirara?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"She senses something." Sango said, as she stood up to grab her weapon.  
  
"Yes. I feel it too." Miroku looked to the east.  
  
"But what about Kagome and Inuyasha?"  
  
As if on cue, the pair burst into the clearing. Kagome jumped off Inuyasha's back, and ran to retrieve her bow and arrows. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and took his stand in front of the group.  
  
Suddenly the youkai burst into the clearing, with sticks and leaves flying every where. He had been running on all four, but when he saw them he stood up on his hind legs. His eyes were blood red, as he scanned his opponents. Then they came to rest on Kagome, she stood with her arrow drawn.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha broke the youkai's focus.  
  
"It's in his chest, Inuyasha, near his heart."  
  
"That is one massive bear youkai." Sango commented.  
  
"Yea, well he won't be massive for long." Inuyasha said, cracking his knuckles.  
  
Then the youkai spoke, "The miko who can see the shards. No one said how beautiful you were."  
  
Inuyasha growled low in his throat, and stepped in front of Kagome possessively. The youkai, in turn, growled back at Inuyasha for blocking his view. He swung a heavy paw at him. Inuyasha jumped out of the way and tried to swing around and deal a blow of his own. But for large bear youkai, he could move unusually fast.  
  
The bear youkai sidestepped and slammed Inuyahsa into a tree. Sango took a chance and threw her Hiraikotsu. But the youkai heard it coming, and repelled it back at her. Sango didn't have time to move.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku jumped in front of her and took most of the blow. Both were knocked unconscious.  
  
Kagome saw this and shot one of her purification arrows at the youkai. It made contact with his arm, causing him to cry out in pain.  
  
By now Inuyasha was on his feet, and charging forward. He jumped into the air and slashed at the youkai's chest, but the shard was deeper then he'd anticipated. The youkai used his claws and pinned Inuyasha to tree. The claws sunk into his arms and legs, causing blood to rush out. The loss of blood made his vision blurry, the last thing he heard was Kagome screaming his name.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She saw his eyes turn hazy before they closed.  
  
The smiled evilly, and turned his attentions to the miko. She was about to run over to the hanyou, he put a foot between her and her target. He then noticed the unconscious couple. Extending his claws he raised them above his head.  
  
"No! Sango! Miroku!"  
  
She didn't shield her eyes when the claws made contact with the earth, creating a barrier around them. He looked over at her and spoke.  
  
"Can't have any last minute surprises."  
  
"You leave Kagome alone!"  
  
Surprised, the youkai began to scan the area for the source of the sound. His eyes fell on a small kitsune that stood in front of the miko. He fell into a rueful laugh.  
  
"Is that all that's left, miko? Surely you have something better to practice with."  
  
"I'll protect Kagome if it kills me!"  
  
"Well, then pup. That can be arranged."  
  
He reached down and snagged Shippou by his tail. Shippou used every trick he had, but to no avail. Suddenly an arrow hit the youkai's arm, but he held onto Shippou.  
  
"Drop him!"  
  
Kagome stood her ground with another arrow drawn. She wouldn't let anything happen to her surrogate pup.  
  
"If you don't drop your weapon, I'll swallow him whole."  
  
Just then Kirara jumped from no where and snagged Shippou from the youkai's claws, but he saw her coming. As soon as she was within range he shot one his claws at her, pinning her by her shoulder to the ground. Shippou's head banged a rock knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Shippou!"  
  
"Take one more step, miko, and I'll slit his throat before you reach him!"  
  
"What do you want from me!"  
  
"Just come quietly."  
  
Kagome didn't want to leave any of them in the state they were in. She took a moment to look at them. The youkai chose this moment to approach and knock her weapons from her hands. Before she could scream, her grabbed her shirt and took to the air.  
  
Kagome didn't like being up this high without Inuyasha, she fainted.  
  
"Inuyasha." 


	3. Misawn

AN: My apologies fanfic readers, but I missed two chapters. Here is the second of the two.  
  
Sango slowly opened her eyes. She felt the weight of something heavy holding her to the ground. When she turned, her eyes fell on the top of Miroku's head. At first she thought he might have been that position on purpose, but then the memories from the battle came crashing down like a ton of bricks. Carefully she rolled Miroku onto his back. He moaned, but remained unconscious. Sango stood, ignoring the pains in her back, and tried to step forward. She'd only gone a few meters, when an unknown force pushed her back. She was thrown to the ground. The pain in her back intensified causing her to cry out.  
  
Miroku had awoken when Sango moved him, but he was in too much pain to move. When he heard her cry out in pain, he flinched painfully.  
  
"S-s-sango! Are y-you alright?" Even talking brought pain.  
  
Sango opened one eye and glanced over at Miroku, he was trying to get up. "Don't, Miroku. I'll be fine I just need to rest a bit. I think we might be surrounded by a barrier."  
  
"I'll get us out of here Sango. I pr-promise."   
  
They both lay still trying to ignore the pain. Neither even wanted to know what had happened to the others. Their only hope was that they had not failed them.  
  
Kagome tossed in her sleep. Her mind kept replaying the image of Inuyasha's body pinned to the tree. She kept trying to run to him, but he just seemed to get further away. She tried screaming his name, but no words came out.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
She forced her eyes opened. She was staring in the hideous face of the youkai that had kidnapped her. His eyes were still blood red, his mouth was hanging open as he panted. He seemed to be drooling over her. Instinctively she drew back, when he tired to approach.  
  
"For someone with so feisty temper, you certainly scare easy."  
  
Kagome said nothing, but merely stared at the youkai in disbelief.  
  
"You're probably wondering what you are doing here. Well, first I must show what I truly look like. It will be much more appealing to your taste." As he spoke, a whirlwind began to surround his entire form. It began to glow and shrink. When it finally settled, Kagome gasped. There before her stood the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen, he looked entirely human except for the pointed ears. His hair was like a midnight pool of dark black, that reached down to the middle of his back. His eyes were an azure color that seemed to drink in Kagome's huddled form.  
  
'He's gotta be the hottest guy I've ever seen in my life.' She thought, but then corrected herself. 'No. That would have to be Sesshoumaru. Still this guy is pretty close.'  
  
"Like what you see?"  
  
His voice reminded her that she was gawking at him, and she quickly looked away her face flushed.  
  
"No matter." He cooed. "I happen to love what I'm seeing."  
  
Kagome jerked her eyes back to his, and remembered that he was still her captor.  
  
"W-what do you want with me?" Her voice shaking with fear.  
  
"I think a more proper introduction is in order. My name is Misawn." He reached for her hand, but she snatched it away. "There's nothing for you to be frightened of, my dear, I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Kagome just shook her head and tried to back away from him, he merely came closer.  
  
"Aren't you going to tell me your name?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Kagome," He tried it out. "a unique name for a unique woman."  
  
"Won't you tell me why I'm here?"  
  
"All in due time. I think we should get to know each other better first."  
  
Kagome shrank back in horror when she saw the lust in his eyes. She was backed up into a wall. Her fear turned to one of panic when he leaned close, and buried his nose in her hair.  
  
"So sweet." He murmured.  
  
Kagome struggled against him, but he only tightened his hold on her. Her mind was screaming one name. Until finally it found its way to her voice.  
  
"Inuyasha!" 


	4. Explain

AN: Here we are the way things should be. On with the story!  
  
Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open. "Ka-kagome?"  
  
He could have sworn he heard her call out to him, but he couldn't see her anywhere. He tried moving but immediately regretted it, as pain shot through his limbs like lightning. Painfully he turned his head to see. His arms and legs were pinned to the tree, if he tried to move more skin would tear and cause the bleeding to erupt again. He searched the area for Kagome.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome!" His eyes fell on something red and small. It was Shippou. Inuyasha then knew that something was terribly wrong, because Kagome would never leave Shippou alone.   
  
Ignoring the pain, he reached over with his left arm and grasped the claw. With a cry of rage he pulled it out, sending blood everywhere. The same was repeated for the other three. When he finally made it to the ground, he staggered over to Shippou The kit had a small cut on his head, possibly from hitting the ground to hard. The sound of struggling reached his ears, and he turned to see Sango helping Miroku.  
  
"Hey! You guys know where Kagome is?"  
  
"No." Sango answered. "That youkai must have taken her with him."  
  
"Dam!" He clenched his fist. "Well I'm going after her right now!"  
  
"Inuyasha, wait!" Miroku cried out. "Even if you were able to find her, you can't protect her in your current condition."  
  
"Miroku's right, besides we want to find her too."  
  
Inuyasha just sighed heavily before turning to face them, he began to walk over to them.  
  
"No! Inuyasha stay back!" Miroku held up his hand.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Suddenly he was thrown back with so much force he smacked into a tree. He cried out in pain.  
  
"Oh no! Inuyasha!" Sango had tears in her eyes. "Miroku we have to help him!"  
  
"Hang on, Sango." Miroku sat up, He reached in his robes and withdrew a ward. Sango listened as he began to chant. The ward began to glow, first blue, then red, and finally white. With a shout, he threw flung the ward at the barrier. It latched on, and the barrier began to crackle as its powers were drained. Finally the barrier dropped.  
  
Sango ran over to Inuyasha and took Shippou from his arms. She opened the top of his hoari and checked his wounds. They were worse.  
  
"It's not good is it, Sango?" Miroku had forced himself over to her. She nodded her head but wouldn't turn around. He lay a steady hand on her shoulder. "Let us hope that Lady Kagome is alright."  
  
Sango's bottom lip trembled at his words.  
  
'How could this happen? How could I allow this to happen?'  
  
Miroku saw her inner turmoil, and pulled her into his arms. At first she stiffened, surprised by his actions. Then she relaxed and began to sob into his robe.  
  
"Don't worry, Sango, everything will be alright."  
  
When Kagome screamed out the hanyou's name, Misawn let her go. She jumped away from him, and backed into a corner of the room.  
  
"Why do fear me, Kagome?" He reached for her, but she shied away from him. "I'll not treat you the way the hanyou has."  
  
This grabbed her attention. "What do you mean? You don't even know Inuyasha."  
  
Misawn chuckled. "You'd be surprised at how much I do know about him. You see, I've been following your little group for quite sometime. I first saw you when you were battling a snake youkai that had a shard of the jewel. When I saw how beautiful and brave you were, I wanted to get to know you. But, the hanyou acted as though he were your mate so I kept my distance. Then I saw how he talked to you, the frequent fights you had with him, and even the times he left you in tears for another miko." He paused to study her reaction, and was rewarded when she stiffened. "I continued to follow your group, and study you. You are always undeniably loyal to him no matter what he did to you. I watched you cry one night when you caught him with the other miko, and I wanted nothing more then to hold you. It angered me that the hanyou has the greatest thing in the world right beside him, and he refuses to take it." He stopped until she looked at him. "If he won't take it then I will."  
  
Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. This youkai that kidnapped her, hurt her friends, possibly killes Inuyasha, and scares the living hell out of her. Now sits before attempting to confess that he was in love with her. Her eyes flashed anger, but she held it in for fear of what he might do to her if she were to get angry with him.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't allow you to do that."  
  
"Why not? Don't you think you deserve better? Don't you think your heart has been through enough? Kagome, I could give you anything you desire. I would love you and no other, I would show you my love in any way I can, and," He lifted her chin to meet his gaze. "I would never betray you with some foul smelling miko that can't even compare to your beauty."  
  
Kagome was shocked speechless. His words were so convincing, they seemed so full of love and promise. Yet she still had a job to do, and no matter what that always came first.  
  
She looked into his eyes and saw the love there.  
  
'I could love him. I know I could, but will I ever be able to forget Inuyasha?'  
  
Misawn could sense her trying to make a decision. He waited a moment, giving her time to think. When she looked back at him, he knew her answer.  
  
"I'm sorry, Misawn, but even if I wanted to I'd still have an obligation to the jewel shards. And an obligation to Inu…mphm!"  
  
Misawn cut her off by crashing his lips to hers. He deepened the kiss when she gasped.   
  
'She sweet. Just like I knew she would be. Soft, modest, and sweet. I could kiss you forever.'  
  
'He's kissing me! I should pull away, but I've never felt this way before. It's wonderful, and yet strange.'  
  
Misawn regretfully pulled away. He smiled warmly when he noticed that her eyes were still closed. He caressed her cheek with his hand when she opened her eyes. She smiled back. Then her smile faltered, and turned to shock and fear.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Inuyasha! He's hurt bad! Oh please, Misawn, you must let me go to him."  
  
Misawn looked at her with disdain. "I can't believe you still want to help him. After all he's done to you, I think he deserves to die."  
  
Kagome's eyes hardened. "Inuyasha may be a jerk most of the time, but he's always saved my life and been there for me. It's the least I could do."  
  
"Always others before yourself is it? Very well. Come, if we hurry we can get back before sunset. But you must promise that you will come back with me once he is well, otherwise I won't take you there at all."  
  
Kagome thought for a moment, then nodded. "Okay."  
  
When Misawn nodded his consent, she through he arms around his neck injoy. "Oh, Arigatou, Misawn! Arigotou!"  
  
Misawn was surprised at first, but then returned the hug. He turned his nose to her hair and inhaled deeply.  
  
'Yes. Soon you will be mine.' 


	5. One Moment

AN: This is chapter two , so read and review. (Cool I rhymed)  
  
'How dare she. How dare she betray my love so … easily.' Misawn's eyes turned a crimson red , his fangs extended past his lips , and his claws pierced the palms of his balled fists.  
  
'No , she wouldn't do something like that. Her soul is much too pure for deception.' His brows furrowed as he thought. 'It must be the hanyou.'  
  
Misawn watched as Inuyasha's hand rubbed sensually up and down Kagome's back, caressing her lovingly. The blood from Misawn's hands began to drip to the grass making silent pitter patter sounds.  
  
Inuyasha could not think of a happier moment. Kagome was in his arms, moldong perfectly to his body, like he always dreamed she would. His ears picked up a small sound behind some bushes to his left, but he ignored it. There was only one thing he needed to make this moment more complete.  
  
"Kagome?" He whisperd.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?"  
  
How could he ask her without risking her rejection? That was his worst fear when it came to Kagome, her rejecting him. He'd just have to be blunt. After all wasn't that what he always did? Yea.  
  
"I need to ask you something, Kagome," He began. "But I don't want you to get angry."  
  
Kagome sat up on he elbows, so that she could study his face. He seemed to be serious. Was that fear in his eyes?  
  
"Its okay, Inuyasha, just ask me." She said, trying to sound cheerful.  
  
He swallowed hard, then took a deep breath. "Can I kiss you?"  
  
Kagome could have thought up a million questions that he would ask, but that was not one them.  
  
'What if he's joking?' She thought. 'What if he just wants to make me feel stupid? Or worse what if he's just thinking of Kikyo?'  
  
At the thought of Kikyo, Kagome let her eyes drop. Kikyo, she always managed to appear when Inuyasha tried to express himself or how he may have felt about her.  
  
'No. I couldn't bear to be this close just to have it all snatched away again.'  
  
Inuyasha stiffened when she refused to meet his gaze. At first his heart jumped in his throat at the thought of he saying no, but then his nose picked up the salt of he tears. What could he have said that would make her want to cry?  
  
'Could it be Kouga?' His eyes hardened. 'That had to be it, she must be afraid of hurting that smelly wolf's feelings. Ugh! No way am I letting some mangy wolf steal MY Kagome.'  
  
He brought his hand to her chin, and forced her to look at him. When her eyes came in contact with his own, he pulled her to him in a passionate kiss. When she gasped, he pushed his tongue into he mouth.  
  
Kagome didn't know how to react. Inuyasha was kissing her! She stiffened at the feeling, but soon all thoughts of fear and doubt left her mind. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to enjoy the moment.  
  
Misawn thought that Kagome would reject the hanyou. He had caused her nothing but pain, she wouldn't allow him the chance to do it again. When she'd turned away, he thought his analysis to be correct. Until Inuyasha had turned her head, and seemingly forced her to kiss him.  
  
'No! Pull away, Kagome, pull away!' Misawn's body went rigid with rage, he didn't suppress the growl that came up in his throat. He turned away when she visibly relaxed in the hanyou's embrace. He stalked away into the night.  
  
'I shall return at dawn to take back that which is mine.'  
  
Inuyasha picked up the sound of a low growl. He almost got up to investigate it, but then he thought of the maiden in his arms.  
  
'No, she might think I 'm off to find Kikyo. I can't stand to smell her tears or sense her sorrow.' He wrapped his arms around her possessively.  
  
Kagome was in heaven. She didn't want this moment to end, but she knew it had to sometime. Reluctantly, she pulled away and gazed into Inuyasha's eyes. She thought she sensed a jewel shard nearby, but as quickly as it came, it was gone. Her body began to feel the fatigue of the day.  
  
"I should…" She was silenced by a finger to her lips.  
  
"Sleep here with me." He said, pulling her back down to his chest.  
  
Kagome giggled, but complied. It wasn't like he was giving her must of a choice anyway. She lay awake for moment, listening to his heartbeat.  
  
'No Kikyo, no crude remarks, no interruptions.' She sighed contentedly. 'I'd give up all the shards just to have this moment last forever.' She snuggled deeper into his hoari, and his heartbeat lulled her to sleep.  
  
Elewhere in the forest, Misawn stopped. He was sure he picked up the scent of dirt and bones somewhere. He turned his eyes to a tree a few feet away. Jumping silently in the air,he slashed the tree in half with his claws. As the tree fell away, it revealed a miko who strikingly resembled Kagome. Only her face was much colder.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked, showing no fear.  
  
"My name is Kikyo, true guardian of the Shikon No Tama." 


	6. Alliance

AN: Thank you very much for the reviews. I'm glad that you guys like the story so far, so here we are with a new chapter. Read & Review!!!!!!!  
  
Misawn said nothing, and his eyes never left those of the miko in front him. She resembled Kagome in a way, yet you didn't have to look to hard to tell the differences. One of the most noticeable would be their scents. While Kagome smelled of jasmine and fresh water lilies, (AN: I love that lotion made by Sarah Michals) this miko smelled of death and decay.  
  
"You have something that I want, I suggest you give them up. Now."  
  
Misawn wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Even through your nearly unbearable stench, I can smell your lie." He crossed his arms over his chest. "There's something else you're after, dead miko."  
  
Kikyo's face showed no affect to the curt remark. "Your arrogance reminds me of Inuyasha."  
  
Misawn's back stiffened at the sound of the hanyou's name. "What do you know of the hanyou?"  
  
"Mainly that he has a promise that binds him to me. He wouldn't dare break that promise, especially not for the likes of my reincarnation."  
  
"So you're the dead wench that they all speak so 'fondly' about." He chuckled softly. "Pity, I expected something better looking, and smelling."  
  
"I see that my reincarnation has captured your affections. Unfortunately, for you, she doesn't return them."  
  
"What do you want from me, dead wench!" He'd had enough of her presence.  
  
Kikyo smiled evilly, she was getting to him. "It appears that you could use a bit of assistance with your love life. I can make so you can take her away with you and make her your mate, if you so wish."  
  
"And the hanyou?"  
  
"Is mine. I merely need to remind him of his promise to me, you just worry about the girl."  
  
Misawn thought for a moment. This all seemed to good to be true, but he alos needed to be mindful of Kagome's feelings for the hanyou. He had heard her say that she loved him many times in the past, but just how much he wasn't quite sure. He mentally shrugged, he would make her forget the bastard hanyou.  
  
"Do we have deal?" Kikyo's voice broke through his thoughts.  
  
She had given him a moment to let it all sink in. When he seemed to have made she choice, she offered her hand to seal the bargain.  
  
Misawn, however, merely nodded his agreement. He didn't want to touch her at all.  
  
'Soon, my dove, soon.'  
  
Morning brought a lovely picture of Kagome asleep in Inuyasha's arms. Sango and Miroku decided to let them sleep, and slunk off into the forest to gather firewood. They also took Shippou, knowing how the kitsune asked too many questions.  
  
The morning song birds seemed to sing more joyously this morning. It was as if they wanted to tell the world of the happiness that seemed to surround Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha had been up since before sunrise. He'd felt Kagome's breath against his neck, she must have snuggled up closer during the night. He felt her shiver from the cold, and mentally cursed for not remembering to get a blanket. Instead he pulled her closer into his embrace, using his large sleeves to cover her arms.  
  
'Kagome. Without even trying you've filled the loneliness I've felt for so long. Funny how I always thought it would be Kikyo. I didn't realize how much I loved you until I thought I'd lost you.'  
  
Kagome sighed in her sleep. She opened her eyes, and at first everything was white. Then she smiled shyly, remembering that she had slept with Inuyasha last night. Cautiously, she sat up, trying to be mindful of Inuyasha's wounds.  
  
Inuyasha watched as she slowly sat up. He smirked knowing that she was trying not to hurt him. When her eyes met his, he smiled playfully at her. She rewarded him with one her brilliant smiles, before getting up.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?"  
  
"To take care of my morning duties, and bathe."  
  
"Feh. Humans." He said turning away. "Just don't take too long or I'll come get ya."  
  
"Inuyasha!" She blushed but turned away before he could see.  
  
She found a nearby river and proceeded to take a bath. All the while she kept replaying what Inuyasha had said the night before. She was so happy she felt like singing.  
  
Her voice sounded like that of an angel as it floated above the trees. Feeling refreshed she stepped out of the water. She was wringing her hair, when she felt something drape her shoulders. Gasping, she pulled the cloth tighter around her body and whirled around. Her face paled when her eyes met azure ones.  
  
"Misawn!" 


	7. Realizations

AN: Sorry it took so long to review. Got a statement for those flamers. "If you want a story written the way you like to read it, then write YOUR OWN!!!!!!!!" For the rest of you kind, sweet, loving, etc, reviewers, thank you so much for the good words of encouragement. Well enough of my babble, on with the story!!!!  
  
Misawn let his eyes travel hungrily over Kagome's body. Although she had a towel wrapped around herself, it felt as if he could see right through it. Self-consciously she pulled the towel tighter around herself. Misawn smirked at her.  
  
"You don't seem to happy to see me. Might I ask why?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"As a matter of fact you appear to be guilty. Have something you want to tell me?"  
  
Kagome lowered her eyes to the ground. Why did she feel guilty? Its not like Misawn was her boyfriend and she cheated on him. Still, she couldn't deny the guilt she felt.  
  
"Find the soil more interesting then me? Well that's a first."  
  
Curiously she looked up at him.  
  
"First time I've lost a woman to the soil of the earth."  
  
She couldn't help but giggle at his humor. Her unease and guilt began to ebb away, and she found herself looking directly into his eyes.  
  
"Now," He exclaimed. "that's what I love to see. Beautiful brown eyes to match an equally beautiful smile."  
  
"What are you doing here Misawn? I thought you wouldn't come back until Inuyasha was better?"  
  
"Well, you see, I did leave you after I dropped you off last night but I felt convicted and decided that I'd turn back and at least watch over you."  
  
Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his feeble excuse for spying. "As flattering as it may sound I can still see right through it, Misawn. Face up, you were spying on me."  
  
"I hate to call it spying, my dear, more like protective watching."  
  
"Oh well, your 'protective watching' just so happens to fit in my category of spying." Kagome put her hand on her hip to emphasize her point. When she did her towel slipped off revealing a little of her shoulder.  
  
Misawn couldn't help but stare at the small patch of flawless skin. He inwardly wished that more of it would fall to show off more of her delicious looking skin. His thoughts were interrupted by a slap across his face.  
  
"Hentai." Kagome muttered, and she brushed past and snatched up her clothes.  
  
Misawn was taken aback by her actions and was about to ask what he'd done but the glare he received kept his mouth shut.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question." She shouted from behind a bush.  
  
"Ah yes. Well you see I hadn't planned on making my presence known to you until you'd completed your task. But after what I saw today I decided that it would be best if you came back with me now."  
  
Kagome emerged from behind the bush, tying the tie on her shirt.  
  
"What are you talking about? Inuyasha's still hurt, it will take at least a few days for him to fully recover."  
  
"Has you that good has he? It only makes me more angry when I see how much you care for him, and then the way he thanks you for it later."  
  
Kagome continued to look bewildered at Misawn's statements.  
  
"Misawn, you're not making any sense. Just tell me what's going on."  
  
"I don't want to see the tears that you waste on that low-life hanyou when I tell you." He put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
She shook him off abruptly. "Stop it! Just stop it! You don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Turning she ran in the direction of the camp. She ignored Misawn's calls when he told her to slow down. She wanted to run into Inuyasha's arms and prove to Misawn and to herself that he would not betray her again. As she drew closer to the site, she began to slow down. For some reason she got the feeling that she wouldn't like what she saw when she got there, but she crushed thinking it was only Misawn's unusual remarks.  
  
Misawn knew that she wouldn't like what she saw. Especially after what happened between the two the night before. He convinced himself that after this she would never be hurt again.  
  
Kagome slowed to a walk when she could make out Inuyasha's red hoari. He appeared to be standing. She sighed thinking he must have gotten impatient with her. Suddenly two pale arms snaked around his back.  
  
'No. It can't be. Not now, not after what you just told me. Please, Inuyasha, please don't let this happen.' Kagome felt a pang in her chest when she slowly emerged into the clearing where the campsite was.  
  
"Kikyo."  
  
Inuyasha had laid on his back when Kagome left. He couldn't remember ever waking up feeling so alive. He had finally told Kagome how he truly felt about her, and she'd returned the feeling whole heartedly. His mind drifted to dreams of his future with her. Maybe after they defeated Naraku, she wouldn't mind settling down and having a pup or two. His face broadened into a full smile.  
  
'Yea. Kagome would look good pregnant, and the pups we would share.' He closed his eyes trying to imagine them.  
  
"I would certainly hope that its me you' re thinking about with that smile on your face, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha jumped up, almost regretting it for the pain that shot through his limbs.  
  
"Kikyo. Where did you come from?"  
  
"I got word that you were mortally wounded and came to check on you."  
  
"You were worried about me?"  
  
"Don't be daft, Inuyasha, I merely came to make sure you weren't dead. Only I shall kill you."  
  
Inuyasha tried to hide the hurt in his eyes. "Is that all you wanted?"  
  
"No." She stepped closer until she was a breath away from him. "I came to remind you of your promise. You haven't forgotten have you?"  
  
Inuyasha looked into her eyes. He knew he'd have to tell her sometime, but how to go about it?  
  
"Kikyo I…."  
  
She silenced him with a finger. "I know that you love me more then my reincarnation."  
  
Before he could protest she pushed her lips to his own. Inuyasha was shocked to say the least. He hadn't expected her to do this. Then a heart wrenching voice flowed through his sensitive ears.  
  
"Kikyo."  
  
'Kagome!!' Why did he not smell her approach? He was always aware of her every movment. Yet, somehow, he'd missed it when it counted the most. Slowly he tried to turn, but Kikyo had her arms around him. He roughly pushed her away and tried to turn to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome wait, I can explain."  
  
"Explain what?" She said it so calmly that it scared him. "There's nothing for you to explain, Inuyasha, it all makes perfect sense now."  
  
"No Kagome." He tried reaching for her but she shrunk back as though she were afraid of him.  
  
"Don't Inuyasha. All you had to do was tell that you loved her, really I would have understood. Haven't I all the other times?"  
  
He could smell the salt of her tears. What frightened him even more was that she made no effort to hide them, she wouldn't even meet his eyes.  
  
"Goodbye Inuyasha."  
  
Just then a youkai came out of the trees, scooped Kagome up, then took to the air. Inuyasha was so surprised that he almost didn't cry out to her.  
  
"No Kagome!!! Come back please!!! KAGOME!!!!!" 


	8. Make U Smile

AN: Sorry fanfic lovers. I've been kinda goin through lately so bear with me on the long wait fo da next chap. Well I won't bother you with my personal life, on wit da story.  
  
Have you ever jinxed yourself about something that pretty soon you come to believe it? That's what Kagome had done. For three long months she'd lived with Misawn and his parents in the Northern Lands. Misawn's father had taken quite a liking to her after meeting her for the first time. He'd come to see her as the daughter he'd never had, and Kagome had come to feel the same way for him. Misawn's mother, however, had been a little uneasy about having a miko on the premises. But after talking with Kagome and realizing how bright and intelligent she was, she came to love her as well.  
  
Upon getting the family approval, Kagome tried to throw herself into everything she could. From learning how to be a lady, to managing lands when the lord was away. Suki, Misawn's mother, at first thought that Kagome was eager to learn about all she could so as to prepare herself for becoming the lady of the northern lands. But nothing can escape a mother's premonition. It didn't take long to realize that this 'eagerness' to learn was all forced in order to keep something else at bay. When Kagome first arrived she seemed to be sad and distant. Soon a smile lit up her face a little, but it never reached her eyes. Kagome had tried to keep herself busy so as to ignore the pain of her broken heart. She discovered that if her mind was kept busy she wouldn't have to worry about it, and then it would just be a dull ache in the back of her mind. But then when night fell all those awful memories and dreams would come to torture her mind and her heart. She then resolved to never sleep until she was too exhausted to dream, in the mean time perfecting her miko skills seemed to be an effective energy remover.  
  
Suki began to notice the young miko's fatigue and spoke to her husband about it.  
  
"Somethings wrong."  
  
"Hmm? Are you ill love?" He pulled her close to examine her scent.  
  
"No, no. It's Kagome, I'm worried about her."  
  
"Why, what's wrong with her?"  
  
"She has become so tired lately, her weight is dropping, at night she indulges in sharpening her miko skill until she's almost too tired to make it to her room."  
  
"Yes, I've noticed. She does appear to over work herself, doesn't she." He sat down and pulled Suki into his lap.  
  
"I've just come to love the poor girl so much that I see her as my own. It's almost like she's running from something." Her eyes began to water when she remembered the heavy bags under Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Oh please, love, don't cry. How about I take her for a walk, hmm? Do you think that would help?"  
  
Suki brightened. "Yes. Better yet carry her until she falls asleep. Then speak to Misawn once he returns, or should I?"  
  
"Only if you think you can make him understand."  
  
"Alright then I'll talk to him." She rose giving her husband a peck on the cheek.  
  
"I love you, Suki."  
  
"And I you, milord."  
  
Kagome pulled the practice suit over her head. Today she had dozed off and taken a little nap, she'd have to work extra hard to tire herself for tonight.  
  
'How can you still have such an affect over me, Inuyasha? I thought I could put you out of my mind, but even when I sleep your face is before me. Those golden eyes mock me and my distress.' She bit her lip as she felt tears sting the her eyes again. 'No. I can never go back, never.'  
  
A knock at the door startled her from her thoughts. Using her miko senses she could tell that it Lord Misaki. She wiped her eyes hurriedly, hoping that he had not smelled her tears.  
  
"Come in." She made an attempt to sound cheerful, but her voice cracked.  
  
"Hello, Dove." He noticed that her eyes looked a bit red. "How are you?"  
  
"Oh just fine, I was on my way to practice a little."  
  
He moved to sit on the futon. "But it's late. Shouldn't you be in bed? You're not youkai you know."  
  
"Oh I know, trust me, I know. I just want to better myself that's all."  
  
"Ah well I guess you're too busy to join me for a walk." He lifted an eyebrow at her.  
  
She giggled. "No, 'Otousan', I'm not"  
  
He smiled warmly and walk over to her. "Well then, Dove, shall we be going?"  
  
"Whenever you're ready."  
  
He reached down and scooped her up with one arm. She was startled at first but settled comfortably in his arm. He walked outside among the gardens knowing that she always did love the flowers. When she laid her head on his shoulder he began to hum a soft tune.   
  
"Are you…(yawn)…trying to put me to sleep?" She murmured.  
  
"MMM…perhaps." He chuckled when he heard he giggle.  
  
Before long her breathing evened out and her arm hung limply behind his back. Brushing a kiss against her forehead, he proceeded back to castle. Upon returning he saw his son hurrying up the steps.  
  
"Hey you!" He said not too loud as to wake Kagome.  
  
Misawn heard his father's voice and turned to look at him. When he saw that he was holding Kagome he leapt forward.  
  
"Is she hurt? What's wrong!" He took her from his father's arms and began to sniff her body.  
  
"Now if she were to wake up and see you doing that she might slap you one good time."  
  
Misawn scowled at him.  
  
"Well then what is wrong with her?"  
  
"Nothing, she's just tired. She's been that way for quite sometime."  
  
"Yes I know. She's still hurting over the hanyou. If I'd have known it would hurt her this much I never would have done it this way."  
  
"It's alright son. Some of the biggest mistakes were made with the best intentions. But what you need to do is try to bring her out of it."  
  
"You love her don't you Father?"  
  
"Who wouldn't? I mean look at her. She's beautiful and full of life and promise. I'd love to hear what her laugh sounds like."  
  
Misawn's brow furrowed. It was true. Kagome hadn't laughed since he brought her here. But that would soon change, he was sure of it.  
  
"Don't worry you'll hear her laugh soon."  
  
Lord Misaki raised a brow at his son. "And what, pray tell, makes you so sure?"  
  
"You know that she was trying to gather Shikon shards before she came here right? Well while I was away I was searching for rumors of possible youkai owning one. Before long I caught one."  
  
"But you already have one, which I disagree with entirely."  
  
Misawn brushed him off. "No, Father, not for me. I got this one for her, and since you don't like the one I have, I'll give it to her as well. If this doesn't make her at least smile, then I don't know what will."  
  
With that Misawn turned and headed back up the steps.  
  
Kagome awoke feeling fresh and ready for the day. She smiled when she remembered how she fell asleep last night. She froze in the middle of her stretch when she felt the power of shard next to her. Turning her head, her eyes met Misawn's. He almost looked like a little kid who had a great prank up his sleeve. She smiled at him and gave him a greeting.  
  
"Good morning. What are you so happy about?"  
  
Instead of answering, he jumped over and pulled her into his arms and began swinging her and laughing. Kagome couldn't help but laugh a long with him.  
  
"Oh my dove. You won't believe what happened when I was away!"  
  
"Considering what I've seen at my age, there's nothing I won't believe. Now come on what is it."  
  
"You'll have to guess."  
  
"Misawn! You here when I wake up, jump on my bed, spin me around in circles, and then expect me to guess at your happiness?"  
  
"Correct my dear."  
  
"Well it can't be because I'm pregnant."   
  
"Again, correct. Besides if you were I'd do a lot more then just spin you around."   
  
Kagome saw a gleam in his eye. She decided to bait him.  
  
"Oh really?" She said leaning forward. "And just what would you do?"  
  
Misawn took the bait and leaned forward as well. Her lips were inches from his own, he feel her breath on his mouth.  
  
"I'd kiss you until you nearly suffocated."  
  
She leaned a little closer. This time her lips grazed his when she spoke.  
  
"That sounds…enjoyable. Shall we practice?"  
  
Misawn was about to capture her sweet mouth with his own, but all her caught was a mouthful of air, and an earful of giggles.  
  
"Some other time." Kagome giggled even harder at his puppy face. For some reason she felt playful this morning. It had to do with that good night's rest.  
  
"That was cruel, you little vixen."  
  
"Perhaps if your news is good enough, I'll let you have one for real."  
  
Misawn opened his hand beneath her chin. When she looked down she saw three shards. Her breath hitched. One of them she realized was his. She looked at him questioningly.   
  
"Because I know how hard you work to collect them, and my tousan wants me to get rid of mine, plus" He paused and brought a hand up to carress her face. "you haven't smiled or laughed since I brought you here. I want to see your smile and hear you laughter. I did this because I want you to be happy."  
  
Kagome's eyes were brimming with tears. He had done this to make her happy. She knew that getting the shards was no easy task, especially if you didn't know where to look. But he'd done it, all for her happiness. She lunged herself into his arms and cried.  
  
"Oh Misawn, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have wallowed in my sorrows so much. Please forgive me."  
  
"No my dove. You were hurt and I just wanted to make it better." He pulled her up and put his forehead to hers. "So do I get my kiss?"  
  
Kagome laughed, truly laughed.  
  
'Yes,' She thought. 'It's time to wake up and see what's right in front of me. I can be happy with Misawn.'  
  
Elsewhere, Inuyasha walked through the forest. He'd just come from talking with Keadae. Even if she was an old hag sometimes, she was always good for advice. They'd been talking about Kikyo, and how she was different from when she was alive. Though he hated to admit it, Inuyasha knew that Kikyo was not the same. What he hadn't thought about was the fact that Kikyo's love for him, now resided in Kagome. That was why Kagome had come to love him so much, and why he'd come to love her. He also discovered that he loved Kagome more then he would ever love Kikyo, and so came the descion to tell Kikyo the truth and find Kagome.  
  
He caught sight of one of her soul stealers and followed it. Before long the scent of dry earth and bones came to his sensitive nose.  
  
'She doesn't even smell like she did when she was alive.' He thought dryly.  
  
"Ah Inuyasha. I glad to see you've come to your senses and saved me the trouble of having to come and find you."  
  
"I've come to tell you something. Kikyo. I love Kagome."  
  
Her lifeless eyes flashed anger. "You only love her because she reminds you so much of me. But we are two different people Inuyasha."  
  
"So I've come to realize. I'm not coming to hell with you. All you've ever wanted was for me to bend to you, to become what you think I ought to be. Yes it's true, you and Kagome are two different people. Kagome would take me as I am and love all the same rather then want me to change. That is what true love is. I'm sorry if you can't see that."  
  
He turned his back and began to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going, Inuyasha!" She shouted.  
  
"To find Kagome and tell her I love her." He answered without looking back.  
  
Kikyo reached for her bow and an arrow. She notched it and took aim.  
  
"No! I'll pin you to another tree, then I'll go and fetch your 'love' and let you watch her die right before your eyes."  
  
Inuyasha turned when he heard Kikyo's words and drew Tetsusaiga. The arrow was inches from his shoulder, Tetsusaiga's power was fading. Inuyasha began to think of Kagome. His eyes hardened.  
  
"No one will ever hurt MY KAGOME!"  
  
Tetsusaiga pulsed with new found strength. With a cry of rage, Inuyasha pushed back the arrow. He swung Tetsuaiga with all his might and deflected it. The arrow went straight back at Kikyo. It landed in her chest with a sickening thud. She fell to her knees, then to side. Inuyasha watched as her body turned to dust and was carried away by an unknown wind. The souls that she'd gathered began to reascend.   
  
"Rest in peace, Kikyo." He turned and began to walk back towards Keadae's villige.  
  
He failed to notice that one of the souls didn't ascend with the others. Instead it floated in space for a moment the began to head north with great speed. It was time to return to it's body. 


	9. Soul Return Please Inuyasha!

AN: Heres a new chappie!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Kagome was sitting in one of Lady Suki's gardens meditating. When she awoke that morning, Misawn had already gone to help his father patrol the lands. She had had a strange dream the night before, although it hadn't frightened her it did leave her slightly unsettled. She thought that a little meditation would help to calm her nerves. As she felt her body begin to calm, her senses picked up a youkai nearby.   
  
'Misawn' She smiled when she realized that he was trying to sneak up on her.  
  
Misawn hated leaving Kagome behind that morning, so when he had returned he rushed away looking for her, much to his father's amusement. Upon seeing her meditating in the gardens, he decided to test her skills. Before he could even begin his stealth mode however, she caught him.  
  
"I missed you this morning, Misawn. You left without saying goodbye."  
  
"As astonished as I am that you caught me, I'll answer your question. But first I need something from you."  
  
Kagome turned when he approached. His mouth came crashing down on hers hungrily. At first she was surprised but then she leaned into the kiss. The moment was beginning to get a little heated when she abruptly pulled away.  
  
"What is it?" He noticed the hardened look on her face.  
  
"Something is coming, something powerful."  
  
Misawn was about to respond when suddenly he felt a powerful aura headed right for them. Instinctively he tried to jump in front of Kagome to protect her, but she pushed him back and erected a barrier around him.  
  
"No, Kagome!!"  
  
"Just stay back, that aura is full of purification powers!"  
  
'I hope you know what you're doing my dove.' He thought worriedly.  
  
Kagome began to focus on her miko energy, she felt the familiar tingle as it rushed throughout her body. As she channeled her energy, she noticed that the power was coming faster by the second. In fact, if she didn't hurry, it would hit her with enough force to knock her right out of her shoes.   
  
She pushed the rising panic down.   
  
'I must remain focused!'  
  
Misawn watched in awe as Kagome's aura made her entire body glow with the force of it's power. Even her eyes would flash an unusual pinkish color. In the distance he caught sight of a round sphere headed right for her at an alarming speed.   
  
'A soul?'  
  
Kagome focus wavered as her senses told her what was headed towards her. But that didn't make any sense. A soul headed right for her?  
  
'Unless…' Realization came like light at the end of a tunnel.  
  
The soul immediately made contact with her body lifting her from the ground. Misawn screamed her name and beat against the barrier but to no avail. Kagome became engulfed in a white light and waves of purification energy lashed at her like whips.  
  
The feeling was indescribable. Such peace and comfort, the most that she had ever felt in her life. She smiled as feeling of happiness came over her for no reason at all. Nothing else mattered at that moment, she was as light as a feather. The waves of energy seemed to repair the torn edges of her battered heart and soul, leaving her feeling as though she had just been born. Finally the light faded and she was placed gently into Misawn's waiting arms.  
  
Misawn had watched the entire show with fear and awe at the sight. At first he thought to risk being purified in order to save Kagome, but then he saw her smile in happiness. What that smile was for he did not know, but he would ask her later. Right now it appeared as though her body was drained, and from the sounds of her breathing she was asleep. Shrugging he slowly carried her back to the castle.  
  
"Are you gonna go yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But why? Kagome could lying somewhere bleeding to death and you're just sitting up there!"  
  
"Grrrr! Beat it, ya whining little brat! I'll go find Kagome when I'm good and ready alright!"  
  
Shippou looked up at the hanyou, who was in his favorite spot in the god tree, and stuck out his lip. Inuyasha had returned a few days ago empty handed. He seemed to walk in a daze for awhile until Shippou asked him if he'd gone to see Kikyo. The answer he gave had shocked everyone.   
  
* Flashback*  
  
Inuyasha walked slowly into the clearing that led to the villiage. As he neared the hut a young kitsune came bounding out to meet him.  
  
"Where's Kagome? I thought you were going to look for her?"  
  
Three other figures emerged from the hut. One a monk who stopped directly in front of him, the other a taijia, and last a old woman.  
  
"Inuyasha what's wrong, has something happened to Kagome?" Songo asked with concern written on her face.  
  
"I don't think this has to do with Kagome."  
  
"Hai. I agree with ye Miroku. Though I shan't voice what I think has caused such a look on Inuyasha's face."  
  
The all seemed to silently agree. Inuyasha just kept his fixed on the ground as though he hadn't heard them. Shippou, however, would not be silenced.  
  
"You went to see Kikyo didn't you?! Even when Kagome's life is danger you still run back to-to-to that!" In his anger he jumped on Inuyasha and began to assult him, but Inuyasha caught him by the tail and held him in mid air.  
  
"How could you!" Tears began to stream down the kit's face. "After all she's done for you, for all of us you still treat as though she were nothing and run to Kikyo!"  
  
"Kikyo's gone."  
  
He said it so calmly that everyone gasped. Shippou stopped squirming to look at him. Inuyasha dropped him to the ground and walked calmly to his tree. They all watched him go with shocked filled eyes.  
  
"Today, the pup has become a dog."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
They all though it best to leave him be for awhile. He seemed to be taking it rather well. He showed up for his meals on time. At first he was real quiet and passive, but as the days wore on he ventured back to his old self.  
  
Shippou used this to his advantage and took to following him around and begging him to go look for Kagome. The begging turned into whinning until finally Inuyasha resolved to chase Shippou away, but he always came back.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, pleeeeeeeeeeeeese!"  
  
"I said NO ya runt now get lost!"  
  
'I'll go look for when I'm good and ready. When I know she won't hate me.'  
  
Inuyasha knew that Kagome still thought that he had betrayed her after admitting his feelings to her. He was too afraid of rejection.  
  
'Oh Kagome, if only there was some way that I could tell you that we were deceived. The last thing I need is another repeat of me and Kikyo.'  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku called breaking into the hanyou's thoughts. "We've just received word that a the heir to the Northern Lands is taking a mate."  
  
"So! Whats so important about some young bastard's new mate!"  
  
"She is a miko."  
  
"WHAT!" He jumped from the tree and landed directly in front him theirs noses almost touching. "Do think its Kagome?!"  
  
"Please, Inuyasha, I know that you care for me and all but I'm afraid my only interest is women."  
  
Inuyasha bopped him on the head. "Spare me the wise cracks and answer my question."  
  
"Keade believes that theres a chance that it could be her. In any case she advises us to check it out."  
  
"Well?" Shippou made his presence known.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Grrrr. Are you gonna go look for Kagome or not?!"  
  
Inuyasha snatched him up by his tail, then turned to Miroku.  
  
"Tell Songo to get some supplies ready, we leave at dawn."  
  
"Yeaaaaaaaaaa! Kagome here we come!" 


	10. Still love him Inu on the way

AN: Sorry it took so long. On with the story.  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes. When her vision cleared she realized that she was back in her room. The events of yesterday came to mind, but she pushed them aside for the moment. Just then her door opened and in came a servant with a tray of food.  
  
"Ah, Mistress. You gave the lords quite a scare yesterday, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm quite well actually. In fact, I feel as though I could run around the entire castle and not be out of breath."  
  
The servant smiled warmly. "Such energy would do well to the future heirs."  
  
Kagome looked at her and blinked, "Excuse me?"  
  
"Never mind milady, just a nonsense comment." She then turned and left in hurry.  
  
"Well that was just weird."  
  
"What was weird?" Misawn asked from the door.  
  
"Oh just a comment that one of the servants made. What are you doing?"  
  
"I was coming to check on you, I hope you're doing well." He sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I'm fine. I should be up and about within the hour."  
  
"Good because you need to be well for the ceremony tonight."  
  
"What ceremony?" She took note of the gleam in his eye.  
  
"Just a ritual ceremony that my parents are having."  
  
"Oh, well I should be well enough for that."  
  
Misawn looked her over and took in her scent.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're just so beautiful that's what."  
  
Kagome blushed and looked down at her hands. She felt him place a kiss on her cheek before leaving. He always knew just how to get to her.  
  
'Misawn is so sweet and he and his parents have been so good to me over the past few months. They deserve more than my thanks could offer them. I'll just have to do my best in making a good impression on their guests.'  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How about now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok….now?"  
  
"No! I'll tell you when we get there alright? Just shut up!"  
  
Sango put a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. She and Miroku were riding on Kirara, while Shippou had chose to ride on Inuyasha's back. They had been traveling for almost four hours, and Shippou had made a game of badgering Inuyasha with questions.  
  
"Funny Inuyasha hasn't made a move to hurt the kit yet."  
  
"I think he's just as excited about seeing Kagome."  
  
Miroku hugged Sango's body closer to his chest. "I am too."  
  
Sango sighed and to the houshi's surprise leaned back into him. "I've really missed her Miroku."  
  
The ceremony was one of success and surprise. Many of the elders were apprehensive about a miko wedding a youkai, but few protested.   
  
Kagome was having a wonderful time talking with the other ladies, they all seemed so civilized and mannered. Really the only other youkai that she had met that acted this formal was Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I am above being civilized miko."  
  
"Ah, Sesshoumaru. I must say I am surprised to see you here, I thought such events were merely for the weak?"  
  
He gave her a wry look. "I'm forced to come, being that I am Lord of the Western lands."  
  
'Again, young miko, your courage amazes me. Strange that my brother isn't here with you.'  
  
He grasped her hand in his own. "Dance with me."  
  
It was more of a command then a request. At first she was about to reject, but sensed that this was not going to be just an ordinary dance. When they hit the floor, he gracefully turned and gathered her close to him. Their bodies seemed to meld together as they danced to the music.  
  
Sesshoumaru was so caught up in the moment that he almost forgot the real reason that he had asked her to dance with him.  
  
"Why are you not with the hanyou?"  
  
"We finally realized that we weren't meant to be together, so we separated."  
  
"Yet you still love him."  
  
Kagome looked him in the eyes. "Yes."  
  
Her answer startled him and made him feel a little angry. "How can you? He has done nothing but hurt you."  
  
She merely shrugged. "Love makes you do strange things I guess."  
  
"If you love him so much then why are you not with him?"  
  
"I prefer to let him choose, it'll hurt less."  
  
"You are truly foolish, you should have better control over your heart."  
  
Her eyes flashed angrily at him. "This coming from someone that knows nothing of loving someone."  
  
She pulled away abruptly and left him in the middle of the dance floor. Suddenly dozens of single and non-single females came to see if he would dance with them.  
  
'I wish she hadn't left.'  
  
"Look Shippou , there it is."  
  
Shippou raised his head to gaze at the castle. "Kagome's in there?"  
  
Inuyasha began to sniff the air, he growled low in his throat.  
  
"Yea, she's in there. So is that youkai that took her away, and my bastard brother."  
  
"Sesshoumaru is there too?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Well houshi, it is a social event so don't be too surprised. Though we should be on our guard, he could pose a threat."  
  
"Come on lets move." Inuyasha said. 'I'm coming Kagome.' 


	11. I Miss U

Kagome pushed her way through the hordes of youkai. She needed some fresh air and the only way to get some would be to go out on the balcony.  
  
'I wish you were here to hold me right now Misawn, I know that Inuyasha would never leave my side. He would have been right here if this were his ceremony.'  
  
Kagome let the tears fall freely this time without holding them back. Although Misawn had helped her not to think about Inuyasha, he would never make her forget him.  
  
"I miss you, Inuyasha."  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
Inuyasha crept carefully up to the castle. At first he thought to take the youkai by surprise and just snatch Kagome away, but then he wanted her to come willingly with him. Leaving the others behind gave him the chance he needed to sneak around the castle and try to spot Kagome. When his eyes caught her dancing with Sesshoumaru, his breath was taken away.  
  
'She looks even more beautiful then I remembered.'  
  
He watched as she became angry with his brother and pushed him away. He smirked at this.  
  
'Shoulda known that that baka wouldn't know how to handle women.'  
  
He followed Kagome until she was alone on the balcony. Upon smelling the salt from her tears, he jumped down and landed behind her. She didn't notice his presence. Then he heard her say four words that he never thought he would hear her say again. His mouth spoke before his brain could stop him.  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
She turned, startled, "In-Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yea, Kagome, it's me."  
  
She rushed to him, arms wide. He caught her and began to spin her around making her laugh. Her laughter was music to his ears; he thought that he would never hear her laugh again, much less be the cause of it.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha what are you doing here!"  
  
"I came for you, but first I have something to tell you."  
  
His eyes became serious, and he took both of her small hands into his own and held them firmly.  
  
"I killed Kikyo."  
  
She blinked, once, twice, then once more. "You mean, that you…no this can't be right. Are you sure you're not Naraku?"  
  
"Kagome I'm serious. I went to talk to her a little while after you left, and when I looked at her I finally realized that my love for her was merely a love of devotion. I felt that it was my fault that she died, so when she was brought back I took an oath to never let the same thing happen again. I convinced myself that it was love. But it wasn't, because the day you released me from the tree that she pinned me to, I loved you. So I'm telling you now, Higirashi Kagome, I love you."  
  
By now Kagome was in tears. Here Inuyasha had just confessed to her that he loved her, it was like a dream come true.   
  
"I love you too, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha heart swelled. He was afraid that she would reject him for a moment. As he looked down at her, he noticed how her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. He bent his head to capture her lips, but the kiss was not to be.  
  
"No! Kagome is mine! Get away from her you filthy half breed!"  
  
Misawn charged and ripped Kagome from Inuyasha's arms. His eyes began to turn red with rage.  
  
'He almost kissed her, kissed my Kagome.'  
  
Kagome was taken by surprise. When she looked up she saw the red in Misawn's eyes. She felt his claws pressing against her kimono, as they grew long. A sharp pain began to eat at her side where his claws had broken the skin.  
  
"Misawn, you are hurting me. Misawn?"  
  
"Son! Let her go!" Lord Misaki could smell Kagome's blood.  
  
"NO! I've worked to hard to have what I've earned snatched away from me!"  
  
Kagome began to moan as the pain increased.  
  
"Please, Misawn, it hurts! Please!"  
  
Inuyasha's nose caught the scent of Kagome's blood.   
  
"Grrrr! Let her go, you bastard! You're hurting her!"  
  
"I'd rather see her hurt then in the arms of a half-breed!"  
  
Sesshoumaru watched closely as the battle of words waged on.  
  
'What will you do now, little brother? You cannot use Tetsusaiga for you would surely hurt the miko. Her body cannot withstand the loss of too much blood. Time is running out.'  
  
Inuyasha heard his brother's thoughts. 'He must be using his telepathy! He's right! I can't use my sword without hurting Kagome! Unless…'  
  
An idea came to mind and he drew Tetsusaiga.  
  
Sesshoumaru was shocked. 'Would you rather see the miko dead then in the arms of another?'  
  
Then he remembered Kagome's words, Love makes you do crazy things I guess.   
  
Kagome was beginning to lose consciousness. She looked up and saw Misawn's mother Suki crying into the shoulder of her husband. They were shedding tears for her. They knew that their son would have to die.   
  
Kagome's miko powers began to kick in, she felt the presence of evil all around her. Then she heard an evil laughter inside her head.  
  
'How do you like it Kagome? The way I manipulated his pathetic mind, and took control? Oh it was so easy. And look, even your hanyou pet can't save you now. He will kill you in order to keep you from the youkai that actually loves you. It's going to be a lovely repeat of Kikyo and Inuyasha. Oh well, love is truly foolish.'  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled warmly, she knew that it had to be done.  
  
Inuyasha searched for the wind scar, he found it. Slowly he raised Tetsusaiga above his head.  
  
"I love you, Kagome."  
  
He slashed Tetsusaiga through the air, sending three deadly slashes straight for them. Just before the hit, Kagome's eyes flashed pink. 


	12. A New Heir

It was as if time had stood still. Everyone held their breath and waited, hoping and praying that the young miko whom they had all come to love was alright.  
  
Lord Misaki held his wife close to him, she sobbed hopelessly into his shoulder. They felt as if they had lost both of their beloved children.  
  
Then, there was a blinding light. All the youkai shrank back from it. Inuyasha put a hand over his eyes. After a moment the light dissipated leaving nothing but the crumbling balcony in its wake.  
  
Inuyasha hung his head as the tears began to fall.  
  
'I'm so sorry Kagome. I tried, but I failed you just like I failed Kikyo.'  
  
Lady Suki smelled the hanyou's tears, and she walked over to him and put her arms around him like a loving mother. They both needed the other's comfort.  
  
"Even though I would have liked for her to marry Misawn, I know now that she couldn't have been as happy with him as she was with you."  
  
Inuyasha raised his eyes to meet those of a full blooded youkai. It was the nicest statement any youkai had ever made to him.  
  
Sesshoumaru emerged from the crowd and walked over to his brother. Inuyasha felt him coming, but made no move to get up, he wouldn't even look his brother in the eyes.  
  
"Did you love her?" He asked, his voice held no emotion.  
  
"Yes." The calmness in his voice startled his brother.  
  
'He sounds just like me.' For the first time in his life Sesshoumaru felt a kindred spirit with his brother. He knelt down so that he could look his brother in the eyes. When Inuyasha refused to meet his gaze, he put clawed hand under his younger brother's chin and forced him to look at him.  
  
"I asked why she loved you so much, she said love makes you do crazy things…, was what you did out of love?"  
  
Inuyasha merely nodded.  
  
"Then you've no reason to blame yourself. She's not dead anyway."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock and he leapt to his feet.  
  
"What'd ya mean she's not dead?! If this is your idea of a joke then I'll kill you right here and now!"  
  
Sesshoumaru just looked at him. "As always your temper and rash decisions never surprise me. Turn around."  
  
"This isn't funny Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Oh Inuyasha for once listen to your brother."  
  
He whirled around at the sound of her voice. There she stood smiling at him as though nothing was wrong.  
  
"Kagome!" He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Uh Inu. I can't breathe."  
  
"I don't give a dam, I'm never letting you go."  
  
"You're going to have to sometime, because I want to hug my daughter." Lord Misaki spoke up.  
  
Reluctantly Inuyasha let her go. Kagome walked over to the Lord and Lady of the Eastern Lands.  
  
"I'm sorry about Misawn, I couldn't save him. But it was him that saved me. You see Tetsusaiga was forged to protect a human, but Naraku found a way to cover me with the aura of a youkai. So if Inuyasha had tried to use the windscar he would've killed me. But Naraku underestimated the power of love. When Misawn saw the energy coming at us, he raised his youkai at the last moment which triggerd my purification powers. When the wind scar hit it didn't harm me because it recognized my miko energy, but because Misawn raised his youkai it saw him as a threat and killed him."  
  
"It's alright my dove, I know that he died protecting you. He always did love you." Lady Suki said this while stepping forward to hug Kagome.  
  
"This only means one thing, you are now the heir to the Eastern Lands."  
  
Kagome looked at him with shock filled eyes. "But why me?'  
  
"Because this was to be your accepting ceremony, we as parents accepting you as our daughter."  
  
"But I still don't understand."  
  
Lady Suki spoke up. "You see dear, before Misawn could mate you he needed to have out approval of you. We had to decide whether or not you would make a suitable mate for our son. In doing so we would be accepting you as our daughter."  
  
Kagome let the information sink in. She would now become the heir to the Eastern Lands.  
  
"Ok now I understand, but what do I have to do?"  
  
"Well for starters, we need to change you into a youkai and there's training sessions that you need to go through to sharpen up your skills in battle."  
  
"Not to mention all the etiquette training you'll go through to know how to act in court."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was now standing next to her. He simply smiled and nodded.  
  
"Ok I'll do it."  
  
A cheer arose from the guests who had been standing there the entire time. They knew that she would make a great lady.  
  
"So, Daddy, who's gonna be my trainer in combat?"  
  
"Well I've thought it over and there's only one youkai that I think would be good enough for you."  
  
"Oh yea? Who?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru."  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison.  
  
Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes. "I can tell that these training sessions are going to be nearly unbearable." 


	13. Training

Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow. She had been up since before sunrise training with Sesshoumaru. Now it was high noon and he showed no intention of ever letting up.  
  
"Had this been a real battle I could have ended your life just now."  
  
"You couldn't have, I was paying attention!" His emotionless sarcasm was beginning to grate her nerves.  
  
Sesshoumaru, however, found it to be rather amusing to bait Kagome. She had a tendency to do better when she was angry.  
  
"Your enemy will look for any opening to attack. Even the slightest gesture, such as the blink of an eye, could mean the end of your life."  
  
"Right, any gesture, I got it."  
  
He smirked evilly. "No you haven't."  
  
In a flash he was upon her. Kagome barely had time enough to raise her weapon up to counter his attack. The clang of two blades could be heard. Kagome grunted angrily. He held himself back at the last moment, she hated that. It was almost as if he were mocking her.  
  
Sesshoumaru, though he would never admit it, enjoyed baiting her. Her cheeks would turn a lovely pink color, and her eyes would flash bluish silver as she made an attempt to hold back her youkai. Her youkai form he had yet to see. At the accepting ceremony when she was supposed to change she held it back for reasons that she never voiced. So curious was he that he often found himself baiting her more and more just so that she would change so that he could see what she looked like. When he asked himself why he came up with the excuse that he was merely teaching her about self-control. Albeit in a very subtle way.  
  
Movement brought him back to the matter at hand. She was trying to maneuver herself so that he would have to loose his hold on her to catch himself.  
  
'She learns quickly,' He thought. 'But she will have to be quicker.'  
  
He deftly extricated himself in the middle of her move so that she was caught off balance. She fell gracefully to the floor.  
  
"You should make your moves more subtle, otherwise I'll always know what you are going to do."  
  
"No matter how subtle I try to be you will always know what I'm about to do."  
  
"There is a way that I can't know."  
  
She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Oh yeah? What then?"  
  
He stood over her and pulled her up so that she was standing. "Try harder."  
  
Kagome eyes changed their color again, but her body showed no signs of changing. She did it again. He narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
'This teasing will stop.'  
  
"Well my dove, is he working you hard enough?" Lord Misaki had been watching for quite sometime and noticed the way Sesshoumaru kept baiting Kagome.  
  
"Ah, Father. Have you come to rescue me?" She put on her best little princess look.  
  
"Yes my dear, I have. Your mother is afraid that this entire warrior training will take away your manners for court. She wants you to come in, your bath is ready."  
  
"Alright!" Kagome dropped her weapons and dashed up to Lord Misaki, gave him a chaste kiss, then hurried out of the dojo.  
  
"I was not finished with her."  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm sure you weren't but there is always tomorrow. Besides she was tired."  
  
"She is youkai now, she could have gone until sundown. I must patrol my lands tomorrow."  
  
"I didn't mean she was tired physically, she was more tired of your badgering then anything. You patrol your lands tomorrow?"  
  
"That is what I said."  
  
"Very good then. Take her with you; it'll be good chance for her to practice what she has learned. I notice that you have taking a liking to her."  
  
"No. I merely train her because you and my father were allies. Nothing more."  
  
Lord Misaki dismissed Sesshoumaru's excuse with a wave of his hand. "Come now, Maru, if anyone knows you it ought to be me. You may have matured before your time, but I still see that flicker of the boy I knew before his parents died."  
  
"That has nothing to do with my attraction to Kagome."  
  
"Oh but it does. You have just admitted your attraction, and now you refer to her by her given name. I believe I did well in choosing her trainer. As it would seem, you both could learn from each other."  
  
"What subject could she possibly know more about then I ?"  
  
Lord Misaki beamed at him. "Love." 


	14. Kisses

AN: Sorry bout that short chappi before, this is longer I promise.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood calmly outside the front door of the Eastern Lord's castle. This was the morning that he was to take Kagome with him to the Western Lands. Like all women, she took her everlasting time. Although the youkai Lord didn't show it, he was doing everything he could to calm his nerves.  
  
'Why must she take so long? I arose the same moment as she and yet she still lingers. What could she be doing that is so time consuming?' He let a low growl escape his throat. 'I shan't wait much longer.'  
  
Kagome was purposely taking her sweet time. She had become annoyed when her father announced that she would be accompanying Lord Fluffy-butt on his patrol. As if she hadn't had enough of him the first few months of training, and to think that she had actually looked forward to a day off.  
She was so busy thinking that she hadn't heard the knock on her door. When it was tentatively opened, however, her reflexes took over. Inuyasha barely had time to duck before a dagger was implanted in the wall above his head.  
  
"Oi, wench! Watch where you throw that thing! All this time Sesshoumaru's been training you and still you're more clumsy then Jaken!"  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha I'm so sorry! I didn't sense you coming until the last second. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Thought I'd drop by to see how you were doing, though from the looks of things not so well."  
  
Kagome sighed heavily and sunk down on her bed. Inuyasha came and sat next to her.  
"I'm just so frustrated. Everyone's expecting to so much of me in such a short amount of time, but I don't think I can do it all. I mean with the court training, self-defense, and laws that I should know about; it all gets so hard sometimes. Then I wonder how you guys are doing and whether or not I should just forget about things for awhile and visit, but then I'll be so behind when I get back that mhpf…"  
  
She never got to finish her sentence. Inuyasha couldn't stand anymore of her complaining, so he thought that kissing her would shut her up and calm his nerves. Well, it did shut her up but his nerves went crazy. He never imagined her tasting the way did, sure he had his fantasies but none could compare to this moment. His senses were overwhelmed by her. His nose was filled with the smell of Jasmine and spring rain, his hands felt skin softer then a baby's bottom, and his tongue tasted sweet honey and oden.  
He smirked. 'Obviously what she had for breakfast. Oh how I've wanted to do this to you for so long, Kagome. I don't ever want this moment to end.'  
  
'Inuyasha is kissing me! He's so good at it.' Her brow furrowed. 'Must have practiced a lot on Kikyo. Oh stop it Kagome! Inuyasha's kissing you this should be a dream come true. And it sure as hell feels like it.'  
  
Kagome moaned when she felt his hands rubbing her back. Inuyasha knew he had to stop soon or he would loose control and try to seduce her. But part of him didn't care. Kagome and he had gone through so much together, both physically and emotionally. Now all he wanted to do was just enjoy her for who she was and what she could be for him. What she had already been for him.  
They broke the kiss and gazed into each other's eyes. Inuyasha pulled Kagome to his chest and buried his nose in her hair. This moment was special for them both, and neither would ever forget it. Neither wanted to let go of the other, because to let go meant to return to the world around them. They wished to stay in the world they had created, with only the two of them as its inhabitants.  
  
"Kagome, I love you. I'm sorry it took so long for me to say it, but you know how I am about expressing myself."  
  
Kagome pulled away and looked at him, her eyes misty with unshed tears. "Please tell me that I really heard you say that, and that I'm not dreaming. Because if I am then I might kill myself when I wake up."  
  
Inuyasha smirked at her. "You never were one for violence, except for that mouth of yours. You wouldn't be able to follow through even if it was all set up for you."  
  
She smiled beautifully at him, and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Inuyasha, to say the least, was surprised at her boldness. But the feel of her in his arms again made him tighten his hold. He pulled back to whisper one word that would make any girl shiver.  
  
"Mine."  
  
Neither noticed the pair of golden eyes in the doorway harden at the them. The figure growled softly before slowly reaching up to push the door open fully and reveal his presence. 


	15. Dangerous Games

AN: Hey u guys sorry it took so long to update but most of u should understand that being a popular teen takes a lot of work.

Inuyasha pulled back to look at Kagome's face. He was a little surprised to find fear in her round orbs.

"Sesshsoumaru."

Inuyasha tried not to wince at being caught and turned slowly to look at his brother.  
'Half-brother.' he reminded himself.

"I was coming to see what detained you, we should leave now if you want to see the Western Lands before sundown."

Kagome did her best to make the moment less awkward. Although she didn't understand why she should have felt this way, its not like she liked Sesshoumaru or anything. She gathered her bags and with a hasty goodbye to Inuyasha, headed out the door.  
Inuyasha couldn't help feeling a little smug, for once he upped one on his brother. He got up to follow Kagome out the door when Sesshoumaru's clawed hand stopped him.

"Do try to refrain from you humanly urges Inuyasha, I need her to concentrate on improving her skills not on the disgusting fantasies you put in her head."

Inuyasha's reply was mocking and sarcastic. "Do try to refrain from being jealous older brother it doesn't become you."

That said Inuyasha brushed by leaving a very red-eyed Sesshoumaru.

The trip to the Western Lands was quiet and uneventful. In all actuality Kagome was just plain bored, she glanced up at Sesshoumaru from her perch on Ah-Un's back.

'He seems more quiet then usual. Not even a snide remark about my looks or anything.' She sighed heavily.

"Control your breathing human."

"That was the first time I did that, for one, for two I'm not a human."

Sesshoumaru mentally slapped himself for letting that slip, he was so used to calling her human in the past. It seemed only natural now.

"Besides," she continued, " if you were better company maybe I wouldn't have to result to my old human habits to entertain myself."

"If it's entertainment you want, try practicing your balance that always manages to entertain me."

Kagome fumed. "I'll have you know I have perfectly good balance for most girls my age."

Sesshoumaru smirked "The girls you compare yourself to must have some difficulty walking."

"Your just saying that to make me angry, well I refuse to lower myself to your petty attempts at gaining my attention." She crossed her arms over her chest to emphasize her point. Not two seconds later she found her chin locked in Sesshoumaru's hand and her face inches from his own.

"I'll have you know I need not try so hard to gain your attention. Merely a hint at what I could do to your lovely young body will have your attention for the rest of the day."

Kagome was speechless to say the least, she couldn't believe what he was implying. It was practically an invitation. And did he just call her body lovely?  
Sesshoumaru looked down at her lips just to scare her, but merely scared himself at how he almost couldn't look away. Her mouth was parted slightly and her breathing was heavy enough that he could feel it on his own lips. He jerked away quickly refusing to be caught up in the heat of the moment.  
'He certainly jerked away rather hard and fast.' Kagome smirked evilly, 'I'll bet that's how he likes it.'

A muffled giggle reached the taiyoukai's ears. He turned his head slighty to look at the demoness riding Ah-Un. At first he thought her giggle to be over something trivial, but the look on her face told him otherwise. He turned his head away before asking.

"What is so humorous?"

"Oh just the prospect that you seem like the type to like it hard and fast."

Sesshoumaru bit back a moan, he didn't like his body's reaction in the nether region either. But he wouldn't let her get the best of him.  
He slowed until he was right beside her then leaned into her ear.

"No, I much more prefer for it to be slow and sensual so that I can take my time getting to know 'your' body."

Kagome turned her head to face him, "You play a dangerous game youkai lord."

He leaned in closer, "Only one I know I can win, Kagome."

AN: Well where to go from here should they make out and have an interruption or maybe I should remind her of Inuyasha's confesssion. Oh well review and give me some ideas ok?

Sess: You frustrate this Sesshoumaru

Kag: Hey me too oh selfish one! 


End file.
